


Ruin Me

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: How do you get your Captain’s attention? Act up..like the little brat that you are.





	Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to @moonbeambucky’s 5K writing challenge. My prompt was “ruin me.” Thank you so much for hosting this, Tara!  
Follow me on Tumblr @eyesfixedonthesun22

The two of you had danced around these emotions and lust filled looks long enough to annoy nearly everyone on the team. Now that you’re a whining needy mess, taken apart underneeth the heft of his body, you could kill yourself for waiting so long. Who would have thought it was an offhand comment and a spilled bit of water that broke the camel's back?

Steve had flung you over his shoulder in near rage and stalked away from the party. He hadn’t gone down to the residential floors in the tower, instead choosing the small pool shed. It was only a handful of paces away, but by far the most private thing on the rooftop deck. You’d begged him to reconsider. You knew damn well the walls were thin and everyone could hear. All worries flew out the window sometime after the second pulsing orgasm Steve pulled from your core; his lips buried deep in your dampness. 

He flips you over, back arched against his unyielding chest. The warmth of his skin against your back adds to the heated fire dancing across your skin. Your chest is pressed against the door of the shed. If you crane your neck, you can see the rest of your teammates gathered around the pool. 

Steve presses and kneads the flesh of your ass with each grind of his hips. You’re livid he’s got you soaked and doe-legged and he hasn’t taken off a scrap of clothing. You’re well past coherent sentences. You attempt to turn to undo his swim shorts but he presses you roughly back against the door, caging you in with his arms around you. The slap he delivers to the exposed skin stings. You’re certain the mark will last well into tomorrow. 

“You have been such a goddamn brat for weeks now,” he huffed before spanking the other cheek so they both burn equally. 

You truly had. 

Sitting in Steve's lap during movie nights while squirming just the right amount until you felt his cock twitch and grow below you; then you went off to your room chipper as can be. The last mission you’d been on, you had squeezed yourself into the same broom closet as your Captain. Your hand wandered south, tracing the lines of his stealth suit while he tried to do his reconnaissance. Two days ago in the gym, you’d  _ accidentally _ gotten cleaned up in the men's locker room. Steve walked out of the shower to you slathering yourself in lotion with your legs spread obscenely wide. 

He’d tried to hold out; knowing full well he, as your Captain and you the subordinate, shouldn’t consider a tenth of the filth which was a constant scroll line in his head. You couldn’t find it in you to give a fuck. Worst case scenario you got to see Steve blushing and flustered. Best case- he’d crack and show you the side he’d only shown glimpses of. 

You knew he was rough and dominant in bed. A couple drinking games with Asgardian mead had Natasha and you pressing him for answers. That night he let slip he’s not interested in anyone from the team for  _ professional _ reasons. But he was struggling to find someone who could handle his  _ unorthodox _ needs in bed. 

“Being dominant is fun when you know all you’ll leave is bruises instead of broken arms”. he’d said. 

With your arms pinned in an uncomfortable angle behind your back you now understood why. If it wasn’t for your similarly reinforced anatomy and superstrength, Steve would have already split you in half. It was thrilling to know he probably still could despite your enhanced abilities. 

Tonight had gone similar to so many other team get togethers. Joking, teasing, food and drinks. Things had taken a turn when Sam had mentioned he had seen on the news there was an Avengers themed wet t-shirt contest to be held this weekend. 

“Yeah, legal asked me if I had any interest in shutting it down. But I figured it was it’s a public service...in it’s own way.” Tony chimed in pairing his word with his signature eyebrow waggle. 

“You’re disgusting.” Natasha joked. 

“Thoughts. Cap?” Sam prompted. “The girl who’s wearing your t-shirt looks like she could easily take him the prize. If you know what I mean.” 

“What’s a wet t-shirt contest?” 

Sam and Tony quickly explained the concept. Steve had still looked moderately perplexed. “I still don't get the objective.”

“Here Stevie. It’s like this” You grabbed a pitcher of ice water from the picnic table. “Pretend I’m a contestant.” 

You dump the ice cold water across your white shirt in slow, chilling rivulets. You can feel your nipples pebbling from how brazen you were being. The lack of a bra certainly didn’t help the matter. The entire pitcher of water had reduced your top to a thin, transparent, gauze-like imitation of the garment. Each swell and curve of your skin below was on display to your Captain and teammates. 

“Would you vote for me?” You brave a glance up to his face, eyelids fluttering. His eyes are hard and cold. His jaw is set and ticks with each passing second. You lay on another thick layer of sweetness. “Does this turn you on enough for me to win?”

Someone in the background whistles low. Steve’s chest heaves with a calculated deep breath. 

“Maybe I’ll ask Sam and Bucky what they think.” 

Before you can act, Steve had thrown you over his shoulder. He set you down on the floor of the pool shed roughly. 

“What the hell was that?”

You contemplate the truth but decide to keep up the game. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain. Just a bit of fun.” 

The sound that erupts from his chest would be closer to an animalistic growl than any human sound. He backs you up against the small sink in the shed. His large hand cups you between your legs. 

“Just a bit of fun?” He mocks. “So if I check right now, you wouldn’t be wet?”

It’s as much of an exciting promise as it is him asking for your consent. 

“Why don’t you get down there and see for yourself.” 

He’d pulled the first orgasm from you with his thick fingers and the other two with his mouth latched onto your core. Had anyone walked in, they would have seen your legs spread wide and Steve’s golden locks nestled in the middle, lapping you up like a man possessed. 

You’d thought that would be the end of it. Steve had clearly proven his point. You’d been a teasing brat and he’d thoroughly punished you with each shuttering release gushing against his mouth. But he was far from done with you. Pressed against the door, your muscles strain. If he hadn’t been holding you up and bracing your arms you’re certain you’d fall to the floor. 

“Have you learned your lesson, little one? 

Words fail you. All you can manage are pathetic whimpers while he ghosts his lips along your neck. He nudges your legs apart roughly with a kick from his feet. 

“Or should I help the message sink in? That is, if you can handle it?”

Something jogs in your brain. His question was one to which an answer was mandatory if this is to proceed further. Even when he’s taking you apart in such a rough, sensual way he finds a way to be a gentleman and check in with you. 

“ **Ruin me, ** Captain.” 

You’re surprised at the clarity in your words but it's nevertheless exactly what Steve needed to hear. He rips his bottoms off and runs his length against your wetness. Your bodies are nestled like spoons; curves meeting curves while he slides and ruts against your sensitive slick.

The buildup of months of teasing and foreplay has you drenched. You hear the sounds of your wet skin against his. It should be embarrassing. What little dignity you had has been thrown out the window. You never wanted this feeling to stop. 

Steve’s drenched his cock in your wetness and stops. A pathetic whimper bubbles up from your throat but is choked off by a press of his cockhead against your opening. It’s not where you expect it to be. He stills. 

“You thought your wet tits were what pushed me over the edge, huh? Little did you know, your Captain has always been more of an ass man.” 

Your core clenches at the thought. It feels left out knowing what he’s asking. Instead answering him directly, you push your hips back against his ever so slightly. The soft head of his cock slips into your tight ring. 

“You stretch me so good, Captain.” You attempt to push back further but his strong hands prevent you. 

“You like feeling my cock in your tight asshole; knowing our friends are just outside this door?” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

“I thought so. You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much for someone who was being a little brat.” You mentally slap yourself. “I’m not so sure you deserve this.” 

Without warning, his fingers are on your core again. He draws slow lazy circles around your clit never touching you exactly where you need. The overstimulation from his previous actions have you ringing like a tuning fork. Every so often, the circles stop and he swipes up the center of your lips; giving your your clit the friction it needs. Your core flutters and clenches and his cock slips a tiny bit further into you. 

That’s how he tortures you. You aren’t sure how long it’s been since your wet t-shirt ploy. Minutes or hours. It doesn’t matter. The only thing you can think about is the pulsing need coming from your cunt and the dizzyingly slow stretch of Steve’s cock in your ass. 

Bit by bit he enters your. His level of control is impressive and infuriating. One hand plays in your wetness with expertise and the other doing it’s job of locking your hips into place. You’re his. Completely. 

“Steve,” you pant. It’s the only word that’s broken through the chorus of curses and pleads. “Steve!”

The second one has more urgency. He’s edged you so painfully close to your release only to move his hands off your sensitive clit and back to your surrounding wetness. This time though, his fingers press heavier pressure against the nub. 

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes Steve!” 

You gulp air but the moaning has your throat parched. 

“I’m sorry! I need to cum.” 

“Sorry for what?” 

He growls the words into the shell of your ear. If it wasn’t shameful enough that you’re putty in his hands simply with his fingers and his stiff cock only halfway in your ass, the fact he’s forcing you to speak now was too much. 

“You know why.” The pads of his fingers press harder against you. 

“Say it.” 

You’ve never heard his voice this low. A fresh gush of wetness floods his fingers. 

“Say it now. Or I’ll walk out of here; leaving you gaping and needy.” 

“I’m sorry for being a tease.” 

“You must have forgotten who you’re talking to, little one,” he tutts. 

His fingers dig into the flesh of your hips. You can feel the smirk of his lips against your skin. 

He’s pushing your resolve further than you thought possible. 

“I’m sorry for being a tease,  _ Captain _ .”

“There you go, little one.” With a kiss far to gentle for the mood, he praises you. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

You whimper and twitch as his hand still works it’s unyielding rhythm against you. His cock stands in stark contrast as it’s never made a full thrust inside you. 

“Let’s get you to cum, little one.” 

He kisses your neck once and presses two of his thick digits into your cunt. The hand on your hips pulls you flush to him and seats the full length of him inside you. The jump from being teased to long to being fully filled nearly has your legs give out. 

“How does it feel to be so full, little one? You like my cock inside you?”

They’re questions he can’t possibly expect you to answer unless it’s with moans. His fingers massage steady pressure against the spot you need him most inside you. He’s still unmoving inside your ass. His voice is strained and his breathing seems to quicken. Both of your holes flutter and clench around him. 

“Cum, sweetheart. I wanna feel you.” 

A damn breaks inside you and tingles erupt across your skin. Warmth radiates from your core outwards as your orgams rocks through you with an intensity you couldn’t have expected. When the first wave calms, you feel Steve’s warmth flood you from behind. The aftershocks of your release have you twitch and clench around him. He’s filled you so deeply there’s nowhere for it to go. It drips like honey down your thighs. 

It’s a long while before either of you move. When you’re disentangled, he turns you to face him. You’re ready for him to brush this away. After all, you know he’s your superior officer. He places a palm on each side of your face. The gentle press of his lips on your forehead first, then your nose, and finally your lips has you surprised. 

“For the record, I love it when you’re a brat.” You smile and meet his lips once more, savoring the taste of him. 

“Maybe I’ll act up again sometime.”

“I’d like that, sweetheart.”


End file.
